dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThewalkingZ
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 13:30, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure they don't care, since Abridged has been around forever. -KidVegeta (talk) They weren't talking about canon, since there is no Dragon Ball canon, and they don't incorporate fan stuff into official Dragon Ball media ever. They probably thought you were setting up a series on television that would reference Dragon Ball. However, as I've stated before, Dragon Ball Abridged is a long-running series that is doing essentially what you wish, and there are dozens, if not hundreds, of other youtube series like it. FUNimation and Toei don't really seem to care about them. I'd say just upload it to youtube. -KidVegeta (talk) Hello I've been following your conversation about your proposed fanmade series, Dragon Ball Hoshi, with KidVegeta. It seems you aren't grasping, what he's trying to tell you: you don't NEED Funimation's approval for anything, as long as no profit is made from this if you make it. Of course they will say you can't, but you shouldn't have asked them because of course they would say that. Any fan production that's nonprofit is legally protected as parody. So go ahead and make it. -Gozon I guess I could look at the message. The main thing is though that nobody is going to stop you, for the same reason that Dragon Ball Z Abridged is still running (despite obvious copywright infringement, them selling DBA merchandise for a profit without the rights). Also, Dragon Ball Absalon was 'successful', as it wasn't taken down, so you have nothing to worry about. Just make it and put a disclaimer up. In all actuality Funimation has way better things to do than to bust fan made stuff.